User blog:Narbulg/I'll try my best not to make Viktor too op.
TL; DR Viktors getting his passive redone, or something like that, and I have come up with a few ideas to make him even more completely broken and op... HOORAY. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-Z3TJhHE5QlQ/UKX0Ly-ydcI/AAAAAAAAKCs/zXVLRyTnta4/s1600/viktor.png Quite a while ago, Riot accidentally added second tier augments that buffed the first upgarde as well as added additional effects to the storm to the PBE. The item wasn't available, but it was a small insight into how they were thinking of creating second tier augments a year and a half ago. A lot people have different views on what good and what bad are about Viktors item passive, and a fair number of players are thinking about giving Viktor the Rengar treatment, and I don't mean periodically nerfing him. Rengar got his bonetooth necklace moved to his trinket spot, freeing up space for a 6th item, while still retaining the necklaces bonuses. The idea has beeing going around on how Viktor should have the same thing done to his passive, to help Viktor with his lategame, as he only has 5 items and his passive, which apparently brings his lategame down. My personal opinion on the Viktor passive thingy, would be to leave it as an item and not as a trinket. Viktors real passive is 3 Ap per level, and that was made to compensate for the loss of an item slot. Unfortunately, the unique item he got didn't quite cut it, and seeing as he is mainly a bursty mage, red Augment was what stood out as the most viable chocie of augment to purchase. My take on it should be that he has 3 upgrades, one for laning, one for backing/mid-game and one for lategame that revolves around Viktor ultimate, as well providing extra power to his previous augments as well as an active that can only be activated every minute or so. The first upgrade should be like crystaline flask, providing health/mana regen over a short time as well providing an effect that revolves around augment for a short period of time: Blue provides a little bit extra mana regen as well as an instant boost to mana after activating the first augment, yellow provides extra health regen as well as a an instant boost to health after activating the first augment and red aument would grant an additional 1 ap to the ap per level Viktor already has, as well as an instant boost to ap when Viktor activates the augment. This 1st augment looks at keeping Viktor in lane as well as providing different play styles, blue providing mana for harass, yellow for sustain, and red for killing power. Upon second tier upgrade (The live/current augments) Viktor loses the first upgrade effects but gets the current/live augments. This means that after lane phase and when roaming you lose the in-lane sustaining power in favour of upgrades to abilities that can help directly increase your engaging potential. Third tier augments would have a further increase on the stats on the second tier upgrades and would add effects onto Chaos storm. The third tier augment would have to a hefty price tag on it for the amount of extra utility it provides. I quite liked the ideas in the link above so my take on the augments would be, (When I say additional, I mean in perspective with the second-tier/live/current augments): Blue augment gets additional CDR, provides mana regen based on mana missing, an ap scaling to the slow on gravity field, the field will stay for 5 seconds and have an active that can be used by activating the blue augment. When activated, the field electrocutes all units in its radius, which does a small amount of damage and snares targets for 0.75 seconds ( the stun will cancel any remaining time on the snare). Blue storm will silence enemies for 2 seconds upon taking damage from Chaos storm for the first time. Blue aims at turning Viktor into a lethal CC machine that trades straight out damage for the abiltiy to trade blows at a distance and always having mana to do so. Yellow augment provides hp per level, grants a greater shield upon activating power transfer, the movespeed buff gains an additional ap scaling, as well as marking a target, granting vision of them for 3 seconds. When yellow augment is activated while a target is marked, Viktor will teleport behind them in a stream of raw electrical power, becoming untargetable for the duration of the teleport, dealing damage to every unit he passes through and reducing the cooldown of the ability by 5 seconds. Viktor acts like a lighting rod for his technology, causing basic attacks against Viktor to deal additional magic damage to his attacker as Chaos storm travels through him but only as long as Viktor remains in the damaging radius of Chaos storm. While Chaos storm is up, it will further increase the shield on Viktors power transfer. Yellow provides Viktor with drastically increased mobility but also increases his damage upfront while under his Chaos storm, at the cost of having to be right next to his opponents, meaning Viktor would have to purchase survivability in order to make greater used of the shield and the ability to be a living lightning rod. Red augment provides an additional 10% ap bonus, and grants Death ray a larger hitbox as well as increasing the damage over time effect to 5 seconds that applies grevious wounds. When Red augment is activated, Viktor commands hidden, heat seeking nanites to dismantle all units affected by a Death ray debuff, causing their armour and magic resist to be reduced by 20%. As Chaos storm churns, it becomes unstable and upon the final tick of damage it rips a small pocket in reality causing it to deal heavy bonus true damage as it collapses on itself in an area equal to its initial conjuring size. Red augment looks at furthering increasing Viktors destructive power, while providing utility that will only further increase Viktors ability to blast his way to a Glorious Evolution. I know the actives are a bit drastically op, and that some augments fix up his more obvious weaknesess, but isn't the point of Viktors augments? Is he not in the League to prove how grand his creations are? Anyway, to a get to the point, I think that Viktor is in need of some more love, but not really a buff. I don't really have a point to this post really. Meh. I only really put this on a post so I wouldn't clog up half the Viktor page. Category:Blog posts